


【坤农】风暴（五）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【坤农】风暴（五）

（九）

能制造爆点的向来都是反差。  
比如一个好好先生的出轨，比如一个五好市民的暴行，也比如一个阳光学生模特的性感广告写真。  
之前砸了那么多资源宣传陈立农溢出屏幕的清新少年感，就是为了这一次要引起巨大反响的广告。  
刚成年就接那么性感的广告，之前的阳光少年感都是假的吧，票选出来的第一清纯学生模特都是装的吧，还说没脱过，想红想疯了吧？  
就这样有话题度就够了。  
至于陈立农本人怎么想，别人对此持什么态度，并不重要，  
陈立农看了一眼企划，说是内衣广告，卖点到底是内衣还是青少年令人垂涎的肉体真的是一目了然，这几乎就是三点全露。  
他坐在事务所老板接待室里等待面谈细节，双手绞得手指生疼来勉强压抑自己胃里翻涌的恶心感。  
就像是知道那一把悬在自己脖子上的巨斧终于落下来了，即使早就明白这件事会发生，但是一想到那血腥的画面还是忍不住冷到发抖。  
陈立农摸出手机想减缓一下紧张，全是冷汗的手指却划了两下划不开屏幕，解锁后他看到蔡徐坤在半小时前发给他的消息，大概意思就是不要担心比赛让他好好准备重要的工作，字里行间都是那个人一贯的傲气。  
可是明明那边的决赛就没有那么容易。

因为是地区决赛所以去了很多人，陈立农虽然知道自己继续关注的话会更分心但还是忍不住悄悄发消息问观众席上的林彦俊战况到底如何，明明比赛才开始十分钟而已。  
“能打，但是很难打。”林彦俊客观地回复道。  
YH高中篮球队的阵容都是从初中生开始就在本校选拔一路培养上来的，虽然单独拎出来没有人可以和蔡徐坤抗衡，但是联合锁死他的动作却很在行。  
比赛开始前黄明昊和蔡徐坤握手，这个年龄最小的球员咧开一个帅气但绝对不天真的笑容，“农农没来吗，我还蛮想他的。”  
“你还是想想等会儿输的时候怎么哭吧。”蔡徐坤瞥他一眼。  
朱正廷看两人一触即发的战意就提前把黄明昊拎走了，YH的队长看上去柔弱甚至有点阴柔，但是球场上的狠厉很多人不想领教第二次，朱正廷对蔡徐坤说“很遗憾你们首发队员没有全部到齐，但是我们也不会因此手下留情的。”  
所以从一开场，YH重点盯防蔡徐坤的意图就非常明显，林彦俊看着得分压力极大的他，觉得南高能赢的概率不到三成。  
虽然说是地区决赛，但南高和YH两所篮球豪门学校撞上，直接跟全国四强赛的水平齐平了，才十多分钟蔡徐坤的汗就已经淌湿了球衣领口，随意揪起来擦汗的姿势让观赛的女生们忍不住屏息尖叫。  
不仅是那若隐若现的腹肌，重点是蔡徐坤永远充满侵略性的眼神，让这项本来就热血的运动显得更加庄重。  
陈立农看了一眼林彦俊发过来的视频，觉得自己的心跳都是跟着比赛里篮球拍打在地面上的声音跳动的...他知道蔡徐坤对胜利有多执着，所以知道决赛撞上自己这件破事的时候陈立农咬着牙一拳打破了家里的拳击沙袋，他真的很想选择一次自己想做的事，想摆脱哪怕这一天的身不由己。  
不管真的拍了这个广告后蔡徐坤会怎么看自己，至少在这之前本来就弥足珍贵的每一刻并肩的时间，陈立农真的不想失去。  
可是...陈立农看了一眼那个磨砂玻璃门，手心都掐出了红印子。  
林彦俊不知道陈立农是因为什么不好说的理由而缺席这么重要的比赛，但是他能感觉到这场比赛如果就这样的话不管对双方球员还是对他这样的观众来讲都会是一个遗憾，虽然他不喜欢蔡徐坤，但是他当然宁愿自己输给的是最后的冠军队伍。  
不过毕竟是小时候的同学，林彦俊还是能摸清一些陈立农的脾气，蔡徐坤每次看陈立农的眼神那占有欲都赤裸得惊人，如果陈立农真的有一点点回应的心的话...  
“诶陈立农，大赛会选的除了MVP还有最佳新人，他们俩要一起站在台上接受颁奖。”

当Jason从老板的办公室里出来准备喊陈立信的时候，发现本该坐在接待室沙发上的小子已经不见了人影。  
沙发上只有一张从墙上撕下来的的便利贴。  
那是每个人刚来的时候写的，一人一句，作为出道后自我介绍栏的一句话，那张已经有了灰尘的便利贴上陈立农幼圆的繁体字写下的是【爱会让人心甘情愿地去做你从来没有想过的事】。  
只是这一次，这件事不是指为了还债而出来兼职做模特了。  
打电话给陈立农，那边已经关机了。  
Jason露出一丝苦笑，为什么他既觉得陈立农是个因为早期经历所以心理年龄相当成熟不会做出这种后果严重的事的孩子，又有另一个声音告诉自己这一点都不意外呢。  
也好，Jason拉开自己女士机车外套口袋的拉链摸出一包烟，对着休息室里那张写着“想要成为世界一流的超模”的便利贴发呆，便利贴旁边贴的是一个年轻女孩子带着傻气的灿烂笑容，不过这是张黑白的照片。  
“Liz...他没有成为第二个你。”  
作为一个职业经纪人，Jason当然明白这个圈子有多黑暗，他看着无数人带着期望走进来，带着无法言喻的压抑走出去过表面上光鲜亮丽的生活，甚至有的人没有走出去。  
虽然Jason早已麻木地知道利益背后每一步都是艺人自己的选择，他和事务所有无数正当理由说他们只是完成工作没有逼迫任何人，但是有些事情终究难以释怀，不然Jason也不会成为“男大姐”，穿起女装活成他手下第一个因为被潜规则抑郁症而英年早逝的女孩的样子。  
说实话，他知道这一次的GK企划会给陈立农带来什么样的影响，他甚至已经想好了怎么用签约金的一部分找一个顶级的心理医生，但是实际上Jason非常清楚有些事情一旦发生了，就不可能愈合了，伤口会在黑暗里越撕裂越溃烂，尤其是陈立农那种自尊心极强、什么事都闷着自己扛的性格，他现在连笑都不会像以前那样完全放松的笑，怎么可能敞开心扉接受治疗。  
所以陈立农的拒绝，一方面让Jason担心他能不能面对事务所对不听话的模特的严厉处罚，一方面却又忍不住很不忠于职守地松了一口气。  
纵使身处黑暗，也总有人能一直发光。  
“Jason，Leo呢？GK团队的代表快来了，不是让他准备一下交谈吗。”  
“他走了。”  
“什么？走哪去了？”  
“不知道，他关机了。”  
“...我还以为他是个聪明孩子，可惜了。”  
老板阴狠的笑容里没有真正的惋惜，让Jason不忍悄悄打了个寒战，一支烟燃尽的时候他抖了抖烟灰，跟进了办公室。  
所有的选择都要付出相应的代价，哪怕其实是正确的选择。  
陈立农，希望你能顽强地发光。

上半场结束的时候，即使大家都拼尽全力，南高还是落后了12分。  
其他队员看着自家累得不行的王牌，愧疚地说对不起，蔡徐坤停住喝水的动作，说只要尽力了没有什么好对不起的。  
这句话让队友们睁大了眼睛，这还是刚进队的时候那个高傲到根本不会正视他们实力的蔡徐坤吗，感觉他真的...变了很多，扛了很多...  
可是这样的实力都得不到第一的话，就算蔡徐坤能够看得开，他们也觉得难受。  
然而突然，他们看到蔡徐坤手里的水瓶啪一下掉到地上。

（十）  
逆着光从体育馆门口跑进来的身影，人高腿长，还穿着时髦的卫衣和破洞牛仔裤，但是不顾体育馆里人注视的目光，完全全力狂奔过来——重重地但又稳稳地撞进蔡徐坤怀里的，陈立农。  
像一枚小导弹，发射到了蔡徐坤心里。  
那一瞬间体育馆就爆发出了一阵狂热的尖叫，毕竟陈立农的粉丝真的蛮多，支持南高的观众看到首发小前锋归来都莫名地感觉到了雀跃，不管这分差能不能追回来或者结果怎样，光是蔡徐坤和陈立农合作才能完成的接力灌篮就是高中篮球赛里近几年只出现过一次的绝美画面。  
陈立农从堵在半路的出租车上下来就一路狂奔都相当于热身了，这个时候扯着衣服就要换成队服，被蔡徐坤眼疾手快地一把把衣服下摆拉住，“喂，这么多人看着。”  
真的是只许州官放火不许百姓点灯，也不知道刚刚随意撩起下摆引发尖叫的人是谁。  
最终陈立农匆匆地去换了球服，正踏出门的时候等在门口的蔡徐坤拉住他，“不是说了这个比赛没有什么关系吗，你那边不是有很重要的事...”  
陈立农活动了一下自己的手腕和刚消肿的脚腕，“可是我不来的话，会输哦。“  
“你觉得输很丢脸吗？”  
“当然不，但是我认识的蔡徐坤，没有得过第二名。”  
不管是什么领域，蔡徐坤从来都是像C位一样占据着最显眼的位置散发光芒的，这也是陈立农当时一眼吸引，到现在都移不开目光的原因。  
与其说是陈立农一直心甘情愿地追逐着蔡徐坤的光，不如说他更愿意和蔡徐坤一起成就新的光——这样就算我之后堕入黑暗，我也能想起来我曾经是你盛大的光芒的一部分，我会记得一直都被最好的那个人珍惜着。  
这可能是我最后一场球了，我不想留下遗憾。  
这可能是我和你一起作战的最后一场球了，我不敢留下遗憾。  
我也不想是别人站在你的身边和你一起领奖。  
“可是就算你丢下那边的事，我也不想要你的脚踝马上剧烈运动留下后遗症。”蔡徐坤冷着脸想把陈立农拽到板凳上坐着，盯着他脚踝的目光却灼热。“我没有你想得那么脆弱到不敢面对第二。”  
他当然想赢，谁都想赢，但是不代表他现在认为没有比一场比赛的胜利更重要的东西。  
“就二十分钟而已。”  
“我让你给我坐下听到没有！”  
“蔡徐坤！你到底知不知道我拼了命地要过来是为什么啊！”  
然而陈立农看上去脾气软，倔起来的时候却不管别人怎么阻止都没用，他抓着蔡徐坤的胳膊站起来，傲气不输给对方，就那样迎着蔡徐坤的咄咄逼人，他的下垂眼里也压抑着隐晦的愤怒。  
蔡徐坤感觉陈立农把自己的手臂抓得生疼，他以为要听到对方说自己是放弃了多么重要的事情才来的云云，但是陈立农只说了一句话，听到的那一瞬体育馆里喧闹嘈杂的其他声音仿佛都消失了，只有陈立农坚定的声音和初见时的记忆重合。  
“给你的都是最好的。”

如果说上半场的蔡徐坤是孤勇，那下半场的他就是神勇。  
就像是一道金色的光芒，锐不可当。  
观众们嗓子都要喊破了，只觉得太帅了，南高的禁区双雄简直就是插进YH队胸膛的两把尖刀，而且陈立农虽然并不像队友那样十分擅长投篮，但是他每一次不管是拦截还是传球时跳起的高度，都让人忍不住感慨这个小男生是不是吃弹簧长大的。  
“不是，2号选手Leo那个腿长是真实存在的吗？”  
“你以为呢，人家是模特诶”  
“感觉他和蔡徐坤好默契啊，南高冲呀”  
“这样都能投中的吗为什么同样是高中生他们那么可怕啊”  
这场比赛让本来觉得高中生篮球赛水平也就那样的解说和数量不算很多的体育记者们全都疯狂了，尤其是在最后三分钟里，南高仅落后YH一分，而陈立农用夸张到几乎看上去会跌倒的步伐灵敏地绕过了对方球员把球传到蔡徐坤手上时，所有人在蔡徐坤起跳的时候都倒吸了一口凉气。  
因为他前面的黄明昊和范丞丞也起跳了，很多人已经发出一声短促而惋惜的尖叫用手指遮住眼睛不忍看这一球被盖掉。  
“啊天啊加油啊...”  
“啧啧我都不敢看了...”  
而出乎意料的，蔡徐坤却在空中的时候扭转了自己的身体把球收回去一些，然后穿过两人防守的空隙，把球重重地送入篮筐里。  
赢了。  
蔡徐坤因为这个高难度的动作而控制不好平衡地摔在地上，还没回过神来就被从后面扑过来的陈立农拉进怀里，“太suai了啦~！”  
激动到破音的怪力小孩在全场的掌声里抱着蔡徐坤转了两圈，被汗水打湿的球衣也阻隔不了他们紧紧的拥抱，两个人不加掩饰的快乐只能通过脸贴着脸的亲昵才能传达给对方——其实蔡徐坤是很想嘴对着嘴的，如果不是那么多人在围观的话。  
他好像已经很久没有看到陈立农露出这样的笑容了，眼睛眯成缝露出一口大白牙，就是一只快乐的小流氓兔。  
蔡徐坤真的能感觉到自己的心情也因为陈立农那么开心而变得开心了起来。  
嗯，赢了。

两个人分别被授予个人奖项的时候蔡徐坤把陈立农的手牵得很紧。  
不管是仅剩的钱买的那瓶草莓牛奶，亦或是陈立农的第一次，又或者是不顾自己的身体受伤也要陪他一起走向荣誉...陈立农给他的一直都是最好的。  
所以自己到底以前为什么会觉得仅仅是没听到那句“我爱你”，就可以对这个人抱有那么消极的报复心理，就会那么不讲道理地怀疑陈立农对自己的感情。  
蔡徐坤几乎是贪恋地看着陈立农低下头时鼻尖到下巴的线条，他的农农汗淋淋的，软乎乎的，简直让他的心都软成一团。  
察觉到身侧的人投来的目光，陈立农偏过头去对着蔡徐坤笑，可是短暂的快乐过去之后，一想到自己即将面对什么，陈立农的笑容突然有点苦涩。  
脚又在作痛，不过更让他心情沉重的是，他觉得那边事务所那边肯定已经气炸了，说不定还要因为自己的临时逃跑而加码给自己提更过分的要求，可是至少这一刻，陈立农没有后悔。

只是他没有想到事务所那边居然动作那么快那么狠。  
颁奖刚结束，体育刊记者们还没开始采访，突然场馆门一开，一小群带着相机和话筒的人就这种冲到了一脸懵逼的球员们面前，咔嚓咔嚓地就开始拍陈立农。  
“陈立信，请回答一下关于你和VINCENT LEE总编之间的关系的问题！”  
“种种迹象表明刚刚被曝出的某年轻男模卖身求荣的私密照片的消息经过查证很可能指向你，请问你有什么想说的吗？”  
“您所属的N社表示不知情，所以这是私人交易吗？”  
“还有小道消息称你是VINCENT LEE年轻时旅台留下的私生子，联系您母亲后她表示完全不知情，请问你母亲...”  
如果说前面的问题只是令陈立农措手不及，在听到越来越离谱的问题时他已经很难控制自己愤怒的面部表情，而听到还把自己妈妈扯进来的时候，被彻底激怒了，想也没想提着那个把录音笔怼到自己面前的男记者往后推了一把。  
“你瞎编什么去打扰我妈妈？！”  
陈立农力气很大，体量不小的成年男子居然被这肩膀上的一推弄的失去平衡往后退了好几步差点倒下，而陈立农刚举起拳头就被蔡徐坤往后一拉死死地抱在怀里，“农农你冷静点！”  
陈立农可以打人，陈立信不可以。  
“他还想打人！你们拍下来了吧，他是真的想打我！”那个男记者两眼放光，本来以陈立信的名气也就只能把这种没有实锤的报道当一个小花边新闻，但是如果能炒到实锤优质少年偶像打人的程度的话，肯定能卖出一个更好的价格，这一趟也不算白来。  
而且陈立农这激烈的反应给了他们更好地往这件事上添油加醋的理由，平白无故都能被写成被曝光后的恼羞成怒。  
蔡徐坤很难制止住暴动的陈立农，膝盖被踹到的时候闷哼了一声但是没有放开，他用尽刚刚扣篮时的全力才能勉强把陈立农的手臂扣住，如果刚刚那一拳打下去，肯定会见血，毕竟他很早就领教过陈立农打架的本事，与他对内毫无保留的温柔完全相反。  
蔡徐坤知道家人是陈立农的底线，可是如果这件事继续发酵的话...口碑不堪设想。  
#人气模特 私生子传闻#  
#陈立信 打人#  
这些炒作再加上N社的推波助澜，肯定很快就会吸引一部分吃瓜群众的视线，本来模特就不是一个被长期栽培的职业，名声一坏掉，整个短暂的职业生涯都over。  
毕竟能那么快马上联系到对陈立农模特事务一无所知的他母亲绝不可能是什么巧合，肯定只有N社自己放出去的消息和提供了联系渠道才是解释，这也很可能和之前那件蔡徐坤还没去算账的事情有关。  
靠。  
如果换做以前，蔡徐坤应该会冷漠地看他们处理这件事，就像不知道球场另一边发生了什么只被工作人员催促这离场的观众们一样漠然，可是现在他只在脑子里一秒都不敢停地搜索可以保护陈立农的方法。  
虽然不知道那些什么私密照片之类的是真是假，但是这一次他不能只凭只言片语就再次不信任这个把最好的都给了自己的陈立农。  
要保护他...  
所以到底该怎么做才能保护他...  
在那群记者举着相机拍生气到小臂和脖子上都青筋暴起的小模特的时候，蔡徐坤感觉怀里的人第一次气愤到颤抖，连眼眶都是红的，陈立农正试图努力平复心情开口解释，“不是...”  
蔡徐坤突然捏着陈立农的下巴，当着这群无良媒体的面，重重地吻了下去。

 

TBC


End file.
